


Interview in Melbourne

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [200]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Interview in Melbourne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Luke Evans/Alex Skarsgard in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

With only a few days off on this shoot, Luke's reluctant to give up any time with his family but the magazine has promised the interview won't take more than an hour and said they'd be happy to do it at his hotel. Which means he actually gets to sleep in a little, 'shower' with his husband and sit with Alex and the twins while they have breakfast before heading down to the hotel restaurant.

"Mr. Evans, thank you so much for taking the time out of your schedule," the interviewer says, greeting him with a smile and an outstretched hand. "I'm Jarrett Murphy, I spoke with your publicist. It's so great that you're here."

"It's great to be here and you can call me Luke," Luke returns, shaking Jarrett's hand, the man a fair bit shorter than him, younger, maybe early 30s and blond. With dimples. Fit and good-looking but not really his type, even before he met Alex.

"Luke. Fantastic." Jarrett grins up at him. _Jesus_ , he's even hotter up close and in person. "Have a seat, get comfortable. What are you drinking?"

"I just had breakfast so I'll take a Mimosa," Luke says, taking a seat and settling in across from Jarrett.

"Great. Two," Jarrett tells the attentive waiter. "You look rested. How's fatherhood treating you?"

"Really well," Luke says, smiling widely. "I love being a dad. The twins are amazing. They're at that age where they're babbling away, getting into everything. Luckily Alex and I are at the point in our careers where we can afford to stagger projects and have one of us with them most of the time, along with our nannies, which again, we're very blessed to be able to have."

"Staggering projects, though, that's got to feel odd, after the decade you've had. Constantly working," Jarrett says, soaking up details and imprinting them on his mind to write down later. "Do you feel like you miss out, sometimes?"

"No." Luke shakes his head. "Not so far." He smiles. "Besides, I'm way more worried about missing out with the twins. I always knew I'd have a career in acting, although originally I thought it would be limited to the stage. I never thought I'd have a family. A husband, kids. Missing out on those things, _that's_ what I'd regret at the end of my life."

"Was that a strange adjustment for you, changing your expectations so much to suddenly include a husband and kids?" Jarrett has heard stories about Luke in his theatre days, oh yes. Enough of them to make him wish he'd been on the scene then.

"It doesn't feel like it was sudden," Luke says with a laugh. "It feels like I got what I always wanted but didn't think was a possibility." He nods at the waiter as their drinks are delivered to the table.

"There have been previous interviews and articles that reported you had a very rough growing-up," Jarrett remarks, letting the line play out while he sips at his drink. "How do you reconcile the experiences of your youth with your adulthood?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," Luke admits. "In what way?" The two things completely separate as far as he's concerned.

"Right now, you're on top of the world. You've got the career, the man, the family. How does all that sit with the lonely boy inside, the one who was tormented getting here?"

Luke gives a soft chuckle and shakes his head. "I don't really feel like that boy anymore, but when I was him, I was determined to get here and show up all the bullies so I'd say it sits pretty well. I knew I was destined for better things if I kept my head up. I'm not sure it looked exactly like it looks now, since I didn't dare think I'd be married and actually have a family, but that's even better than what I hoped for so..." he trails off with a shrug and a small smile.

Jarrett smiles. "What's up next for you?"

"As I mentioned, we're staggering projects so we can all be together," Luke explains, "but when we first decided to go that way I already had several back-to-back commitments, so Alex dropped a film that would've taken him away for a couple months. I have one more job which will take us to Canada and Italy and then we'll be going with him for his next project."

"So then Alex will be filming while you're playing Mum?" Jarrett asks with a wink.

"Why do I have to be playing mum?" Luke asks, something about the question striking him as odd. "Can't I be playing dad, which is what I am?"

"Well... then it's not play!" Jarrett grins. "But how does that role compare to others you've taken?"

"It's completely different," Luke says with a smile, laughing as he goes on, "Way more challenging than any other role I've had. You never know what to expect and it's never-ending. I don't mean that in a bad way but if you're reading a book or doing a role, when you're done, you're done. The book stays read. The movie stays made. Being a parent, while it changes as your kids change, there's never really a break, never an ending, and you wouldn't want one either," he says quickly, a little superstitious at the heart of things, "but your job is never done, and it won't be, even when they're grown up." He quiets for a second, thinking of his own parents. And then his grandparents. "Not if you're doing it right."

"Endless love, endless worry? Your kids are ridiculously cute, by the way. As you know," Jarrett says with a laugh. "How does it feel to be half of Hollywood's gay power couple?"

"Is that what we are?" Luke asks, still surprised to hear them described like that.

"Undisputed, for the moment. Yeah. Your actions, your decisions, they have a weight now that they didn't before," the interviewer says. "Do you feel those expectations as you go about your daily life, or does it all get lost in the shuffle?"

"We're just living our best life," Luke says, shaking his head. "Hopefully that's enough. Young people getting to see two men, married, raising a family together, being successful in their careers. I'm not even saying everyone wants that, but if they do, we're proof you can do it, but beyond that, the only expectations that matter are our own - that we do right by each other and by Kaja and Rhys."

"And how will you feel if they want to grow up and act as well?" Jarrett could sigh aloud at being denied anything juicier, but it would be unprofessional. "Or if celebrity becomes important to them?"

"We'll support them in whatever they want to do," Luke explains. "And if celebrity becomes important to them... I don't know," he says honestly. "Luckily we're not at the point of having to deal with that yet. I'll guess we'll take it as it comes."

"And if for some reason you were to give it all up tomorrow, where would you retire to? Do you think you'd go back home to Wales?" Jarrett asks, taking another sip of his drink.

"No, never," Luke answers quickly, shaking his head. "We'd visit my nana and gransha there but we'd retire to our house in B.C. most likely, maybe to Sweden. The twins could spend more time with their half-brother and cousins."

"How is that dynamic working out, by the way? Alex's sister really went above and beyond." Jarrett chuckles. "I mean, what do you give a woman like that for Christmas?"

"Whatever she wants," Luke quips, chuckling with Jarrett. "And the dynamic's great. Alex's whole family is really easy-going. They give each other grief but there's no question they have each other's backs. And Elin really had ours in this case. After asking her son if he was okay with her volunteering. We wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been okay with him." Especially since Luke knows exactly what it's like to have things forced on you at an early age. Things that make you stand out as weird or different.

"When you were growing up as an only child, did you ever dream of having a big family? Because you've sure got one now."

"I often wished I had brothers or sisters," Luke admits. "Just so someone could share in my misery," he half-jokes, then realizes how that will sound in print. "Don't get me wrong," he says softly. "My parents are wonderful people. I had a very good childhood with them, apart from being bullied at school because of our religious beliefs and our proselytizing." And his gayness, but that was later, and separate. Mostly. "But I was lonely at times and those things would have been easier if I'd had siblings."

"Ah, well. Speaking of siblings," Jarrett says, smiling a little. "Do you plan to expand your brood at all? Add more kids to the Skarsgard-Evans clan?"

Normally it's the kind of question Luke would shut down but he's feeling like he should give Jarrett something. "No, I don't think so. It would be too much to expect of Elin and I can't imagine finding another surrogate, plus we're happy, the four of us. I don't know that I want to mess with that."

"I can see why you'd feel that way." Jarrett nods, and gets to his feet. "Thank you so much for your time today. I know you're a very busy man."

"You're welcome," Luke says, rising as well, his hand offered again. "It was actually a nice change of pace to be talking about my family and not just my work."

"Anytime I can help out," Jarrett tells him.


End file.
